Soy espia
by mynameisIdonotremember
Summary: Es sobre Rick y Kate en un ambinte de spias, y sobre su historia desde un principio. Se que es una historia diferente, pero creo que les gustara. Darle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Primero de todo quiero aclarar que es fic es un fic muy diferente sobre Castle. Conceptos que habéis de tener claro, ya no son ni escritor ni detective, ahora son adolescentes, ejerciendo de espías. Lógicamente Alexis no existe, ni Martha (más adelante comprenderéis por qué). Toda la relación que tienen desaparece.**

**Casi son nuevos personajes, pero no cambia todo ni sus sentimientos y su química al estar juntos. Puede llegar a ser muy largo, pero eso dependerá de los reviews. **

**Bueno no me enrollo más y que disfruten de este fic.**

Tener ese agobio al saber que no llegas a clase, es insufrible. Kate siempre tiene los minutos y segundos para llegar súper justa. Le encetaba poder aprovechar esas dos horas que tenía que comer al máximo. Comía rápido, y luego tenía más de una hora y media para ella sola. Salía ha y cincuenta. Y tardaba exactamente llegar al cole seis minutos y veinte segundos (si los semáforos se portaban bien con ella).

Así que iba mirando los edificios altos que había por su alrededor. Le encantaba vivir en Manhttan. Miraba al cielo y veía edificios que llegaban a cubrir el sol. Se sentía como un grano de arena en una playa. Y eso le encantaba, ser un más, no la diferente. Disfrutaba de las hermosas vistas de la punta del Crycler. Con la cabeza hacia arriba, y pensando en el siguiente…

¡Pum! Al suelo. Se acaba de chocar contra un niño de su edad, rubio y con los ojos marrones.

-Hay, perdona. Ha sido mi culpa.- se disculpaba el chico levantándola del suelo.

-No te preocupes. Yo también iba distraída.

-Pregunta: tú eres el conejo blanco de Alicia. Respuesta: no, yo soy el conejo blanco. Soy el conejo negro. Mañana, en media hora menos, justo aquí. Tú esperame.

-Perdona creo que te estás equivocando.- no entendía lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué era eso del conejo blanco…O negro? ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

-No, estoy muy seguro- Kate se le quedó mirando con una expresión de sorpresa y de mucha confusión.- Estoy convencido de que esto no saldrá de entre nosotros ¿No? Si no podría haber un problema- tenía una sonrisa leve en la cara. ¿Acaso era una amenaza?- Bueno no quiero que llegues tarde.- Dijo yéndose por donde había venido.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Era eso acaso una broma. Comenzó a pensar en palabras exactas que acaba de decir con el chico que había chocado. No tenía pinta de ser un jueguecito. Pero si no era un jueguecito ¿que era? Estaba más que segura que era algún niñato graciosillo que se intentaba hacer el listo.

Ya se había retrasado suficiente como para llegar tarde. Entro con la puerta con el aliento cortado y con los pelos un poco movidos. El profesor estaba conectado en los ordenadores así que todavía se podía hablar. Su compañera de delante se giró.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Kate se estaba muriendo de ganas por contarle lo que acaba de pasar, seguramente era la cosa más extraña que le había pasado en su vida. Sería un buen cotilleo.

-Nada. He tenido que volver corriendo a casa.- su amiga hizo un ah con la boca, y se giró. ¿Y si lo que le acaba de pasar era enserio?

Eran la dos y cuarto, y esperaba exactamente donde le habían dicho el día anterior, se sentó en el banco. Habían quedado a y veinte. Pero es que no se querría retrasar. Se estaba fijando en todo lo que la rodeaba, no querría perderse ni un segundo de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Miraba a la derecha y a la izquierda repetidamente. Las dos y dieciocho, dos minutos. Comenzaba a disminuir el movimiento de su cabeza, tendría que ser al revés, pero no quería llamar la atención a lo que podría venir. Dos y diecinueve. Decidió contar de sesenta hasta atrás. En la calle no reconocía al chico de ayer. Solo había cinco señores y una mujer. Todos adultos menos dos chico, que iban por separados, aunque iban para la misma dirección. Es decir hacia ella. Se fijó mejor, uno era el de ayer. Estaba mirando hacia atrás para ver al chico, pero se giró para hacerse la interesante. Los dos chicos pasaron delante de él, su chico iba más lento. Pero ella solo se fijaba en el de los ojos marrones. Estaba pasando por delante de ella, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba. Era el otro chico, el de los ojos azules que tenía la zapatilla descordada. Pero ella ni giró la cabeza, el su chico estaba pasando por delante y sabía que ahora se iba a sentar a su lado. Un dos tres, pero paso de largo ¿Qué? Pero si… No entendía nada.

-Pareces nerviosa- le dijo con un tono muy pausado el chico de los ojos azules, que seguía sentado en el banco.

-No es que estoy esperando a alguien que parece que no viene.

-Claro, el conejo blanco de Alicia no se hace esperar ¿No?- Kate se giró de golpe, el chico tenía una ceja levantada. ¿Que estaba pasado? Si ese no era el chico de ayer. ¿Cómo era posible?

-N…No, no soy el conejo blanco de Alicia, soy el conejo negro.- Es la dichosa frase que se había estado repitiendo toda la noche. Se a sabía de memoria, incluso la podía decir del revés.

-Vamos-dijo él levantado- Nos esperan.

-¿Quién nos espera?

-Mi jefe, en su todoterreno a la vuelta de la esquina. Nos tenemos que ir ya.

-¿Cómo que tienes jefes? Si tienes, cuantos, ¿unos quince años?-el asintió- Y además no me pienso ir con un desconocido ¿Quién eres tú? No mejor rectifico quiénes soy vostros?

-Todo a su debido tiempo. Mira no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo, si nos vamos a donde tenemos que ir, te lo explicaré quién soy, bueno quienes somos. Mira si te quedas más tranquila escribe un mensaje a alguien, y si crees que estás en peligro se lo envías.- Su madre le había estado advirtiendo de todo esto. De no irse con extraños, pero al mirarle a los ojos no parecía haber maldad. Era un chico con ojos azules. Era lo máximo que podía describir de él. Porqué todo lo demás iba tapado con un gorro y una bufanda negra. Era invierno y hacía frio, pero no el suficiente para taparse de esa manera. Sabía que intentaba esconder su cara. -Escríbelo y nos vamos.

-Ya lo había hecho antes de venir.- dijo enseñándoselo. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que le había provocado una sonrisa.

-Venga vamos. No le gusta que le tengamos que hacer esperar.

Giraron la esquina que estaba a diez pasos contados, y vio un todoterreno negros, con los cristales tintados delante suyo. El motor estaba en marcha. El chico picó tres veces en la ventanilla del conductor, y un sonido sonó. Le habían quitado la seguridad a las puertas. Entraron dentro del coche. En la parte trasera no había nadie. Sola había un conductor, no hacía falta preguntar para saber que él no era el jefe. Comenzó a salir de su aparcamiento improvisado en medio de la calle.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Pero qué haces?- dijo casi chillando.

-Llevarte ante mi jefe.

-Tengo clase en menos de media hora.

-Lo sabemos- tenía un tono de creído- Tendrás que ir al dentista para una revisión del dentista. No creo que llegues en toda la tarde. Alguien llamara a las tres para justificarte.

-¿Quienes soy para tenerlo todo organizado?

-Dame veinte minutos y lo sabrás.- esta vez no solo tenía tono de creído, también con intriga.

Comenzó a sacarse todas las capas que tenía en la cara. Ya no solo dejaba ver esos ojos azules, también se podía ver que tenía una cara simétrica y bien definida. Un pelo marrón, peinado hacía un lado y un poco hacía arriba. No tenía ningún rasgo característico, aunque esos ojos eran únicos. La verdad que estaba bueno, muy bueno.

-Al menos dime tu nombre.

-Richard. Richard Castle.

-Ni de coña es verdadero.

-Ni de coña- volvió a repetir, dejando una sonrisa para ambos- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Ya lo sabes. Al igual que sabía dónde estaría y que contraseña utilizar.

-Chica lista. Eso me gusta. Pero quiero decírtelo oír.

-Kate. Kate Beckett.

-Ni de coña es falso.

Ni de coña.-está vez rieron más.

-Tú no eres el de ayer.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Porque el de ayer tenía ojos marrones corrientes, tú lo tienes únicos.

-Lógicamente no iba a venir el mismo. Hemos tenido que cambiar de persona. Eas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron.

El viaje no duro más de diez minutos. Ella intentaba hacerse a la idea de que podía ser, no lo sabía del todo. Aunque no se imaginaba algo ilegal. Pero al bajar del coche los dejo en medio de un descampado. Kate iba a abrir la boca para soltar algo cuando él abrió una trampilla del suelo. Eso era demasiado estilo película.

-Creo que ya está todo listo.- En ningún momento Kate sintió medio, no sabe porque pero sabía que no le iba a suceder nada.

Bajo por las escaleras esperando encontrar una sala oscura y cutre. Pero al bajar se encontró en un sitio muy diferente, parecía un hotel. Había diferentes salas, todos con cristales transparentes, en casi todos los sitios había chicos y chicas de su edad. Castle iba saludado a todos con la cabeza. Al final del pasillo, había una sala más grande dónde había un hombre trajeado. Ese era el jefe. Entraron por la puerta y se sentaron en una mesa que parecía típica de una reunión, aunque solo tres asientos estaban ocupados.

-Roy Montgomery- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Supongo que también falso- dijo también acercándole su mano. Roy levanto ambas cejas.

-Creo que le debemos una explicación de todo esto.

-Creo que me la merezco, después de este secuestro.

-Vale, pero necito que no me interrumpa- Kate asintió- Somos un grupo de gente que trabaja para el gobierno- la cabeza de Kate comenzó a pensar- Hacemos trabajos importantes pero no están reconocidos. No sé si me va captando.- no es que Kate fuera tonta, ni mucho menos, pero estaba en shock. No hizo ningún gesto- No sé si sabe lo que es la CIA. –Kate asintió- Nosotros somos casi iguales.

-¿Soy espías?- dijo con un susurro.

-Todos los que estamos los somos, no es un secreto, no hace falta que susurres.- dijo Montgomery.- Sí, somos espías. Pero somos la ACIE.

-¿Perdón, el qué?

-Agencia Central de Inteligencia Española.

-Venga, vamos. Las mismas siglas que la CIA pero en español.

- Eso es lo que no ha hecho que te queramos. Tú inteligencia. Tienes un coeficiente altísimo. Aparte de tú carácter domínate y de tú manera de ser. Destacas por tú inteligencia, por tu astucia, y tú sentido común. Por eso te querremos dentro de la agencia.

-No sé si se esteran equivocando de persona. Soy hay chicas lista, sí. Pero en mi clase hay veinte chicas que me superan, que son más listas que yo. ¿Por qué me iban a querer a mí?

-Puede que en notas te ganen. Pero solos son eso unas notas. Donde de verdades e ves es en otras cosas, y tú destacas, en tu perseverancia y tu manera de hacerlo.

-No digo que no me interese. Pero no se supone que te ocupa muchas horas.

-Y así es.

-¿Tengo familia, sabes?

-Ya. Lo tenemos todo pensado. No eres la única en la agencia que tiene familia. Tenemos una escusa perfecta.-Kate puso cara de morirse de ganas por saber la excusa- Aprovecharnos lo de que te dispararon para decirle que te han cogido en un centro especial de rehabilitación.-Simplemente la palabra dispara le provocaba un dolor en el pecho- Donde podrás asistir de vez en cuando. Se estudiaría aquí y vivirás aquí algunos periodos. Cuando pases la prueba, también diremos que etas en el centro, pero en verdad estarás de misiones. Las pruebas duran tres mese. No podrás dejar el centro en esos tres meses. Tú instructor será Rick, y también tú compañero de habitación. Tú sueldo inicial es de sesenta mil al año, pero puedes ir aumentando si mejoras. Tendrás que firmar un contrato que durará hasta los dieciocho, después de los dieciocho podrás renovarlo o finalizarlo, y solo tendrás una clausula de confidencialidad. Creo que ya está todo explicado, solo falta tú sí. ¿Qué nos dices?

Sabes perfectamente la respuesta que te conviene, pero por algún extraño motivo dices la contraria- Sí.

-Bien. Ahora solo tendrás que firmar el contrato. Donde pone tú sueldo, riesgos de ser espía, y tú clausula de confidencialidad, y alguna que otra más.- Puso un montón de papeles sobre la mesa, y me extendió un bolígrafo- Firma en todos los papeles en la parte inferior izquierda.

No tardó mucho en rellenarlos. Había unos cien. Debería habérselos leído, pero era su oportunidad. No la iba a desaprovechar para nada, iba a decir que sí a todo lo que le pusieran por delante, daba igual que pusiera en uno estúpidos papeles. Sentía la necesidad de vivir esa experiencia, de cambiar.

Castle le enseñó las instalaciones. Era el sitio más lujoso donde jamás había estado. Tenía de todo, como gimnasio, hasta un espacio con una "tienda" de cafetería, SPA, piscina…

-Bueno ahora toca las habitaciones. Todas están en el primer piso. No somos muchos per eso nos apañamos en una planta.

-¿Castle y desde…? No así no te voy a llamar.

-Sí prefieres me puedes llamar Rick.

-No porque no es tú nombre autentico. Es como si no te estuviera llamando de verdad. Y eso no me gusta. Yo te he dicho el mí, lo justo es que tú me dijeras cómo es el tuyo.

-No lo puedo decir.

-Pues a partir de ahora te llamare el chico de los ojos azules.-Se abrió el ascensor y caminamos hacia la derecha.

-Como quieras, pero cuando conozcas gente no creo que me quieras llamar así. -dijo ya desde un principio con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Como quiera. Pero me enseñas ya las habitaciones, chico de los ojos azules.

-Es la 81.

Abrió la puerta y vio una habitación moderna. El suelo era negro, y las paredes de blanco. Había un par de cuadros con imágenes bonitas de paisajes. Había un espejo que ocupaba casi toda una pared. El baño se encontraba a la derecha. Y los colores eran casi idénticos. Había un puf, y dos butacas. Todo de color negro. Y una mesa con una silla, la mesa marrón oscuro y la silla negra.

-¡Alaa!-dejar caer por la preciosidad de el cuarto- Es muy bonito.- Pero Kate solo se podía fijar en la cama. Una cama pegada la pared del espejo, una cama de matrimonio.- ¿Así que dormiremos juntos?

-Todas la habitaciones son iguales- dijo con una sonrisa que no le cabía.

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo saldrá el royo más espía y más charla entre esto dos. La habitación es la 81 porqué el ochenta y uno es el episodio de Always. Dejar Reviews, que cuantos más antes subiré el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Lo siento haber tardado tanto. He estado con muchos exámenes, problemas… Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo ese domingo si los reviews son buenos. Y una vez más lo siento!**

-¿Vale entonces cuando me instalo?-pregunto ansiosa.

-Comenzaras la semana que viene. Esta noche reciba tus padre una llamada sobe "el centro especial de rehabilitación". No te preocupes, nosotros lo convencemos. Tu solo tienes que aceptar. Estarías tres meses viviendo aquí, y yo te enseñaría lo principal del oficio.

-Así que solo un simple sí.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-Me las apañaré.- los dos estaban sonriendo. Se acaban de conocer pero ya estaban de coña.

-Bueno, nos veremos la semana que viene. El martes a las diez te recojo en el banco donde nos conocimos. Tienes que llevar todo tipo de ropa. Y lleva mucha ropa. Tenemos lavadora pero casi siempre está llena y tarda casi tres días en lavarse. Creo que ya está todo. Recuerda solo un sí.- ya estaban camino de las escaleras para subirá al descampado-Bueno no son ni la cuatro, creo que podrás llegara a la última clase. Te llevara el mismo chofer que antes. Yo me quedo aquí que tengo que acabar el pápelo de tú traspaso.

Rick se quedó al principio de las escaleras mientras que Kate iba subiendo. Abrió la puerta y giró la cabeza.

-Ya nos veremos, chico de los ojos azules.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta la semana que viene- gritó Rick porqué la puerta ya se estaba cerrando.

Ya son las diez. Había estado toda la tarde y toda la noche fuera de su habitación para poder estar atenta a la llamada. Cada vez que el reloj pasaba de minuta a Kate le deba un vuelco al corazón. Había estado toda la tarde reflexionado sobre lo que le había sucedido. No se lo podía creer, iba a ser espía. Ella sabía que ahora solo tenía el carácter de una cría emocionada por ser espía, pero había reflexionado en serio. Sabía que su vida estaba en juego, y que muchas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora. Pero ya nada le quitaba este sueño de la cabeza. Pensó que respecto a los cambios ya los asimilaría, y sobre su vida en juego, solo pensaba en cuando la habían disparado, en ese momento también su vida había estado en juego. Y ser espía pudiera ser una manera de vengarse a gente que tuviera que ver, o simplemente una manera más cobarde des sentirse segura.

El teléfono sonó.

-¡Por fin!- chillo ella mentalmente.

Johana cogió el teléfono. Con un baso en la mano.

-¿Si?

Kate no podía escuchar nada de la conversación, pero se podía imaginar lo que le estaban diciendo. Seguramente sobre si estarían interesados de que su hija estuviera metida en este centro. Que era totalmente gratuito, y que pertenecía al estado. Veía a su madre asentir mucho y decir breves ajas.

-Vale, vale. Sí me parece bien ¿Y cuando empecería?-espero cinco segundos- ¿! La semana que viene!?- volvió a estar atenta- Sí ya sé que es una oportunidad única. Le llamo mañana para mirar si sí o si no.-colgó- Katie, cariño, tenemos que hablar. -Katie alzó la cabeza con cara de duda, sabía perfectamente de que trataba, pero le habían dicho que tenía que actuar bien.- Ven siéntate en la silla, que yo llamo a tu padre y hablamos.

Kate se sentó. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Se había propuesto que cuando llegara este momento se tranquilizaría, pero parecía que no iba a poder.

Los padres llegaron los dos juntos con un tono muy pausado. Se sentaron cómodamente, y se tomaron su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Katie, cariño. Sabes que no solemos hablar de esto, pero…Nos acaban de llamar de un centro de rehabilitación para que te ayuden, a recupérate del…- la palabra disparo se había convertido en una palabra prohibida desde el accidente- Dicen que ellos te quieren ayudar en mejorar tus calidades físicas, y si quieres psicológicas- Kate se había negado a ira a un psicólogo, decía que estaba bien.

-¿Y por qué se han interesado en mi?-esa pregunta también se la hacía a la hora de ser espía ¿Y por qué a mí?

-Porqué se interesan en personas jóvenes que han tenido problemas físicos. Dicen que creen que eres idónea para ir.

-¿Y en que consiste?

-Es como un colegio interno. Darás clases allí, comerás, dormirás, estudiarás en el centro. Nos lo proporciona el gobierno es totalmente gratuito. Y consta de nuevas intalciones, y profesorado bien cualificado. ¿Qué te parece Kateie?- su madre tenía vo de precupada, se notaba que le gustaba la idea, aunque le daba miedo lo que podía decir Beckett.

-¿Y a vosotros que os parece?

-Kate,-dijo cogiéndola de la mano-tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados. Siempre te has negado a recibir ayuda, creemos que esto te ira muy bien.

-No se… ¿Y cuando empezaría? ¿Y cuanto dudaría?

-Tendrías que estar tres meses allí para hacerte pruebas muy específicas. Y luego nos pasarían un horario con los períodos. No serían fijos, pero serían un referente.

-Buf…-hizo un resoplo falso- Puede que me vaya a venir bien.

Su padre que tenía todavía agrada su mano le dio un pequeño apretón.- Me alegro por ti cariño.

Saber que dentro de una semana un hecho te cambiara la vida, cambiara toda tu existencia, tu manera de ser. Saber que va a cambiarte todo para ti, no te deja ni dormir, ni comer, ni pensar en otra cosa. Es tú toda para ti en ese instante.

Así es como se pasó Kate toda la semana, pensando en cómo sería ser una espía, como viviría a partir de ahora, cómo cambiaría. Se había imaginado todos los contextos en los que se pudiera encontrar, y todos le encantaban. También no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de los ojos azules, tenía eso que… No sabía cómo describirlo. Magia, puede; en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía decir nada, a nadie. Tenía ganas de acercarse a quien sea, aunque fuera un desconocido y decirle lo que le estaba pasando. Pero también tenía ganas de añadir un poco de misterio en su vida.

Llego puntual al banco donde habían quedado la semana pasada. Tenía el corazón a mil i la respiración acelerada. Las imágenes se le iban nublando, le iba a costar encontrar a Castle. Esperaba que él la encontrarla, porqué sino iba a tener un gran problema. Se sentó en el banco i comenzó a buscar con la mirada al chico de los ojos azules, pero nada.

Intentó relajarse y se puso firme con los ojos cerrados. Loa abrió, i vio en la calle del frente el mismo todoterreno que había subido hacia una semana. Pensó que era curiosa la forma de actuar de ese grupo. Se acercó al todoterreno con la gran maleta negra que tenía. El coche estaba tintado y no podía ver lo que había dentro, y el motor apagado, no parecía haber nadie dentro; como la última vez. Intentó recodar los golpes que dio Castle a la ventana, y así lo izo ella. Sonó el mismo sonido que la a semana pasada, i volvió a intentar abrir las puertas. Abiertas.

Dentro estaba Castle con una amplia sonrisa, quieto, y con el cinturón puesto.

-Pasa, te estábamos esperando.- Kate antes de nada dejo las maletas detrás, i entró lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hubiese llegado antes si me hubieras dicho donde estaba el coche.

-Se suponía que era secreto, esa es la gracia- tenía una sonrisa más grande que antes.

La mayoría del trayecto se la pasaron en silencio mirando en frente, de vez en cundo Rick l miraba discretamente y luego sonreía. Era una situación un poco incomoda pero iban tirando.

-¿Nerviosa?-dijo él tirando la pregunta al aire.

-Sí- dijo sin ningún tapujo.

-Intenta relajarte- puso unos ojos de compasión.

-Ya… No creo que pueda. Lo único que creo que pueda relajarme es sacar la cabeza y chillar- la tontería que acaba de decir le produjo un carcajada a Rick-¿Puedo hacerlo?

-No.-ver la cara de Kate de decepción sí que le izo gracia, parecía que lo había preguntado con la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro-dijo un poco sorprendo.

-Chico de los ojos azules, ¿Por qué necesitas una nueva compañera? Es decir, ¿Qué pasó?

-Llevaba casi medio año sin compañero, y me las apañaba. La junta ya hacía tiempo que se planteaba ponerme uno. Y en una misión… El plan se torció y casi me mato, nada hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido un compañero, pero… Así que decidieron ponerme uno. Y aquí estas.

-Supongo que antes de esos seis meses habías tenido otro compañero ¿Qué paso?

-Murió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo siendo espía?

-¿Desde qué entreno, o des de que, digamos, salió a las calles?

-En las calles.

-Dos meses- Kate resoplo, y cerró los ojos con agobio-¿Tienes miedo a morir?

-No. Pero tengo miedo a apuntarme a esta causa, y ni siquiera poder ayudar.

-Si eres buena, sobrevivirás. Incluso si tienes esa gotita de suerte podrás salir viva de esto. Pero si no, si eres mala, no duraras ni un año.-ahora si que Kate tenía miedo.

El coche paró, y Rick se fue directo hacia la puerta secreta. Kate se dirigió al maletero a coger sus prendas.

-No te preocupes, alguien te lo colocara en la habitación, ven.

Bajaron por las escaleras, y se dirigieron a una sala. Esa sala era más pequeña, y un poco más cutrilla que la del otro día, la sala parecía más intimidatoria. Castle se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, y le indicó con la mano que se sentara en la silla que tenía enfrente.

-La verdad es que ser espía mola mucho, pero tiene sus partes aburridas al principio. Como el papeleo, tranquila no lo vas a volver a repetir. Pero tú te creerás que se espía es solo coger un arma y disparar a quien se te acerque. Es muy distinto, necesitas estar preparada de aquí- dijo señalándose la cabeza-Te afrontaras a situaciones muy complicadas, y si no sabes cómo resolverlo con la cabeza tendrá un problema.

-¿Qué me vais a enseñar a pensar?

-No, cómo actuar.

-¿Solo a actuar?

-Bueno… También vamos a prepara tu resistencia psíquica. Te enseñaremos a como no afectarte lo que vas a hacer y como no desconectar. Primera cosa y muy importante, esto no es un juego, la gente a la que te vas a enfrentar no va a tener ni pizca de piedad, se aprovecharan de cualquier fallo que tengas. Si te equivocas, mueres. Si te despistas, mueres. Si confías en alguien, mueres. Si no te aseguras, mueres. Segundo, no te fíes de nadie, ni de personas mayores, adolecentes, amigos… Cualquier cosa que creas que es segura, no lo es. Tercera, asegúrate.

-¿Asegurarme?

-A las misiones que vas a ir te darán papeles donde te dirán la gente que habrá, cámaras, si hay armas. Cualquier cosa que vaya haber, estar anotado.

-¿Entonces?

-Los papeles se equivocan. Tienes que seguir tu instinto. Las personas pueden cambiar de opinión, de no querer llevar ninguna arma deciden traer, de no haber cámaras en un sitio, haberlas puesto por seguridad. No tienes que leer el informe y punto, no. Asegúrate de tantas cosas como puedas, tener ventaja en cualquier lado, cualquier información, te ayudar.- la voz de Rick comenzaba a sonar preocupada, como si estuviera reviviendo algún recuerdo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Al igual que vas a tener que estudiar al tipo de persona que te enfrentas. -Castle sonrió- Era mi primer año aquí, e iba con un chico que llevaba tres años, suertudo. Era muy bueno en el trabajo, siempre cumplía, siempre lo hacía como tenía que ser, nadie le veía. Un crac. Pero seguía la misión tal y como decía los informes. Teníamos un caso gordo, y tenía que estar en un parking y reunirse con dos tíos, armados, pero no lo suficiente como para alarmarle. Se presento a la reunión sabiendo donde estaban las cámaras, donde estarían los tíos, todos. Pero llego el momento y las cámaras no iban, en cambio de ser dos tíos eran cinco, e iban con el doble de armas pesadas. Le acribillaron.- dijo con medio susurro.

-Lo siento.

-Ya… Todo fue por fiarse demasiado. Cuarto, te encantaras en situaciones donde tendrás la posibilidad de matar, se supone que deberíamos matar a quien se nos cruce, pero a un muerto no se le saca nada, aun vivo sí. No mates siempre que puedas, pero si tienes que hacerlo… Es mejor que lo dejes vivo para que nosotros le podamos sacar información. Quita, e imprescindible, nunca de los nunca jamases, llames la atención. Tienes que ser muy discreta y afearte a la historia que tengas. Si dices que eres cubano, hasta que no acabe la misión eres cubano, y reafírmalo siempre.

-Esto no es un juego, como has dicho, ¿y si me torturan?

-Sexta, y la más complicada. Todos aquí no hemos equivocado y nos han cogido, a todos nos han torturado. Pero si estamos aquí es porque por muchas cosas que hayan hecho no hemos abierto la boca. Eso se llama lealtad y agallas. Nunca, por muy doloroso e insufrible tienes que decir información. Primero porqué cuando cantas mueres, y segundo porque si cantas nosotros morimos. Cosas que tener en cuenta, si te torturan no te hagas la pobrecita, siempre saca el mal genio. Por ejemplo, si te van a cortar un dedo, amenaza que si lo hacen solo vas a hacer que te levantes y le cortes algo que a él le va a doler más. Otra cosa, asegúrate de mostrar el menos sufrimiento posible, intenta no demostrar tus puntos débiles. No te preocupes, de esto lo trataremos más adelante.

-Sí a mí se supone que me pueden torturar, ¿Yo también voy a tener que torturar?- Castle no tuvo que hacer ningún gesto, con la cara que puso Kate se hizo a la idea- Vale…

-Séptima, i última. Tienes ce creer en lo que haces, tienes que pensar que lo que estás haciendo va bien para tú país. En todas la historias siempre hay un bueno y uno malo, pero desde el punto que lo mires varia. Tú siempre lo tienes que mirar desde este punto, nosotros somos los buenos, y todos los demás no.

Castle se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-La verdad es un tema que impacta mucha, i es difícil de asimilar. Por eso no te quiero agobiar el primer día. Descansa lo que puedas, conoce a gente, tienes el día libre. Aunque por la tarde te enseñara las instalaciones a fondo.

Llegaba todo el día conociendo a gente que le explicaba sus historias personales. La gente aquí, para ser espías eran encantadores. Por la noche habían hecho un juego muy complejo de cartas al que ella no había jugado, prefería observar y luego jugar. Ya se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación al número 81, junto con Castle.

-Creo que le has gustado a todo el mundo.

-Son muy agradable.-dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa –Aunque no he entendido nada sobre las cartas.

-Jajaja, ya lo pillaras más adelante. – Continúo riendo- Cámbiate que nos vamos a dormir ya.

Kate cogió la ropa de su armario, ya colocada, y se dirigió al baño. Rick se quedó sorprendido, sabía que no tenía mucha confianza con esa chica, pero… Beckett salió a los cinco minutos, y se encontró a Rick mirándola fijamente.

-Para tú información, he visto antes a chicas en ropa interior.

-No lo dudo. Pero refiero que a mí no.

-¿Por?- todo eso veía de las cicatrices del disparo, y no le gustaba enseñarlo. No se lo enseñaba ni a sus amigas, padres, ni médicos. Era una cosa que odiaba, y siempre lo ocultaba.

-Como dices, siempre es mejor conocer tanta información como puedas. Tú ya sabes lo que me paso.

-Se que te dispararon tres veces en el pecho, y que casi muere. Normalmente me leo todas las fichas psíquicas, pero tú no tienes. Así que por eso pregunto.

-No es una cosa que me guste hablar.

-Cómo quieras. ¿Vamos a dormir?- Kate asintió- Vale,-dijo sacándose la camisa- cosa que tienes que saber de mi siempre duermo sin camisa.- Kate en la frase anterior no le estaba mirando a la cara, solo podía mirar sus perfecto abdominales. Se podía notar que aquello era un cuerpo de espía.

**El siguiente capítulo será un poco más movidico, y conoceréis más el nuevo carácter de Rick. Espero que os haya gustado, dejar reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cayó al suelo con la respiración cortada. En la mirada de Rick se podía ver su pensamiento de haber ganado. La miro desde abajo, y hecho una mueca.

-¿Ya te has rendido?- pregunto gimiendo.

-Ni de coña- dijo con dificultad, porqué tenía el aliento todavía entrecortado. Se levantó de golpe.

-Eso último que has hecho… Ha estado muy bien.

-Pero si he fallado.

-Igualmente me ha encantado. Has hecho un movimiento muy bueno, mala suerte que te bloqueara.

Kate estaba en posición de defensa.

Solo para llevar un mes preparándose para ser espía lo llevaba muy bien. Desde que entró luchaba un par de horas con él, i cada día iba mejorando.

-¿Por qué siempre te dejas?

-Pero si has perdido.- dijo Rick defendiéndose.

-Me refiero a porqué siempre luchas a menos de tú nivel.

-Este es mi nivel.

-Si lucharas así contra otros espías morirías en nada.

-Solo llevas un mes. Si me pusiera enserio no durarías ni dos minutos.

-Aguantaría más de cinco.

-Ni de coña. Cuando estoy en nivel medio no aguantas más de diez minutos.

-Reto aceptado.-dijo Kate extendiéndole la mano haciendo ver que cerraban un pacto.

-Voy a estar a tope.

-No lo dudo.

-No tendré piedad.

-Yo tampoco.

-Te lo estas buscando.

-Pues dame lo que quiero.- Rick extendió su mano y se la apretó.

-Y cuando gane, ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

-O cuando gane yo.

-Esa posibilidad es remota.

-Nos jugamos un… Lo que el otro quiera.

No era la primera apuesta que hacían juntos. Desde que se habían conocido habían hecho muchas apuestas, y todas con el mismo premio. Un lo _que el otro quiera._ Tenía unas reglas muy sencillas, si perdías hacías lo que quisiera el otro, lo que él quisiera. Sin poner ningún tipo de queja.

-Como quieras-dijo Castle acabando de colocarse las vendas de la mano.

-Empecemos- puso el cronómetro a cero y comenzaron.

Estaban a dos metros el uno del otro, guardando distancias. Iban dando mini saltos para estar en movimiento y ser así más fácil moverse.

-¿Por qué te has metido en una apuesta que sabes que vas a perder?- su tono era de arrogante.

-No sé… Dímelo tú, chico de los ojos azules.

-Algún día podrás dejarme de llamar así.

-Claro. Cuando me digas tú nombre auténtico.

-Sí te lo digo, quiero un lo que el otro quiera. -ella asintió-¿Te das cuenta que entonces me deberás dos?

-Eso está por ver.

Se abalanzó sobre él e intentó darle un golpe en el abdomen. Pero Rick la bloqueo. Él le hizo una zancadilla por detrás, empujándola ligeramente con las manos, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

-Pensaba que te había enseñado mejor.

Kate se levantó de golpe. Volvió a ponerse en posición de defensa. Volvió a atacarle en el mismo sitio. Y cuando Castle le bloqueo e iba a volver a hacer lo mismo, Kate le dio un puñetazo en la barriga.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Me estas comenzando a cabrear.-Se acercó y la tiró de un solo movimiento con el pie.

Beckett se volvió a levantar. Pero Rick no le dejo ni cinco segundos e pie, se tiro a por sus pies, derribándola.

-Almenos me dejas levantarme-dijo Kate ya desde el suelo. Ella se levantó.

Rick se esperó un poco para poderle dar un puñetazo. Pero ella lo paró. Y fue al revés. Estuvieron así un rato bloqueándose mutuamente patadas y puñetazos. Rick la volvió a tumbar.

Estaba allí en el suelo sabiendo que todavía le quedaba más de tres minutos de apuesta. Y se dio cuenta que iba a perderá. Así que hizo lo que le parecía mejor…

Se levanto y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

-¿Eso es que te rindes?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-En ningún momento hemos acordado que la pela tenga que ser en el gimnasio- en ese momento la sonrisa de Rick desapareció y echó a corre detrás de ella.

-¡KATE! ¡KATE! ¡Eso no vale!- ella continuaba corriendo.

Puede que en las luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo se le dieran mejor a Castle. Pero de rapidez le superaba Kate.

En el camino se escuchaba algún quejido de Rick, por el hecho de que ella estaba haciendo trampa.

-Cuando te coja…

-Ya… Cómo si me fueras a coger.

Se había dirigido hacía las habitaciones, y se iba a dirigir hacía las escaleras, cundo vio que ponía recién fregadas. Estaba atrapada, y no había otra salida, aparte del ascensor. Picó el botón, pero no estaba en esa planta.

-Venga, vamos.-suplicaba que estuviera ya- Date prisa.- Giró la cabeza, pero ni rastro de Castle.-No me jodas. Vamos…- volvió a girar por el nerviosismo.

-Clin.

El ascensor estaba y comenzaba a abrirse sus puertas. Abiertas del todo. Entró, pero notó como algo la empujaba y la agrava.

Era Rick que había cogido por la cintura.

-Te cogí- intentó decir entre uno de sus suspiros.

La tenía cogida por la cintura. La tenía cogida por detrás. Teniendo la cabeza apoyada en hombro, y la boca al lado de su oreja.

Se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

-Gané.

-Han pasado más de los cinco minutos.

-Has salido corriendo. Yo no podía hacer nada.

- No habíamos estipulado eso. Es válido.- vio hacer una mueca a Castle- Y ya sabes lo que significa. Un lo que yo quiera.

Rick se separó de su cuerpo. Y pico el botón de las habitaciones.

-A por cierto, me llamo Richard Alexander Rogers. Pero desde que estoy en el centro me llamo Richard Edgar Castle. Pero me gusta que me llame Rick, no chico de los ojos azules.

Kate se quedó mirándole un rato.

-Así que Alexander Rogers.

-No comencemos. Además me debes un lo que yo quiera.

-Y esta vez que me pedirás. Que cante delante de todo el mundo. O no mejor, rodar por el barro.

-Jajajaja. Qué bien me lo pase cuando lo hiciste.

-Estuve duchándome más de dos horas.

-No esta vez será diferente. Será algo más que me gusté a mí.

-No te pienses que te voy a hacer un Estriptis.

-Es un lo que yo quiera.

-No te pienso a hacer un Estriptis.

-No, tampoco era eso. Un beso.

-Prefiero un estriptis.

-Un beso.

-No te voy a dar un beso.

-Es solo un pico.

-Ya, ¿y?

-Que será solo uno más en tu lista.-Kate se quedó mirándolo un rato-¿No te has besado con nadie?-su tono era de preocupación y a la vez un poco de gracia.

-No.

¿Y eso?

-Me gustaba un chico, pero me dispararon y estuve medio año en hospital, y la otra mitad sin ganas de estar con nadie.

-Nunca me hablas de ello.

-Algún día te lo explicaré.-dijo con una risa pero a la vez con un dolor en el pecho por recordar esa sensación, y llevó su mano a la cicatriz.

-Pero quiero ese beso.

-Sabes que si me pides esto será peor tu apuesta.

-Prefiero el beso.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Kate salió del ascensor hacía su habitación. Castle Salió detrás de ella en un intento desesperado.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?-chilló.

-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Lo bueno de estar en un centro cerrado donde hay más gente de tu edad, es que siempre te encuentras a alguien y siempre hay diversión. Llevaba horas en el salón haciendo estupideces con sus amigos. El alcohol no tenía nada que ver, eso lo solían dejar por la noche. Aunque ya hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

Rick llevaba toda la tarde esperando a Kate. Se había ido hacía ya tres horas. Cada minuto giraba su cabeza para ver si aparecía por las escaleras.

Pero ahora estaba haciendo una competición con un amigo. Consistía en ir haciendo el pino desde el final del pasillo hasta las escaleras. Eso era fácil para ellos, pero la dificultad estaba en llevar un huevo en una cuchar en la boca.

Rick se colocó para hacer el pino dejando que la camisa le cayera, y pudiendo ver los trabajados. Alguien de los espectadores les colocó las cucharas con los huevos, y otro grito ya.

Para Rick eso era fácil. Desde pequeño ya hacía eso. Sobre todo cuando fue al orfanato. Caminar con las manos era un experto, pero aguantar el huevo…

Llevaba ventaja, sobre Max, aunque poca. Continuo, ya solo le quedaban un par de metros para llegar a las escaleras. Pasito a pasito… Ya solo un metro. Comenzaban ya ha dolerle las manos, pero estaba a medio metro.

De repente se encontró con unas piernas largas y delgadas. Las reconoció enseguida. Alzó la mirada poco a poco, y se encontró con la mirada de Kate. Se levantó de golpe teniendo la camiseta mal puesta, dejando ver todavía parte de su cuerpo, y eso es en lo único que se podía fijar Beckett.

-Llevo toda la tarde esperándote.

Ella continúo caminado si contestar, yendo hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Kata abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se giró quedándose enfrente de él.

-¿Sabes lo que he estado haciendo esta tarde?

-No la verdad es que es un misterio.

-Me he ido de compras.

-¡No, Kate! Ya no cabemos más. Tienes todos los armarios…

-No para mí. Sino para ti.

-O no.

-O sí.-Kate comenzó sacar lo que tenía en la bolsa. Dejo ver unas rejas de conejo junto a un pajarita- Parece que tenemos un Box Bunny entre nosotros. Pero un poco más putilla.

-Jajaja-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Vas a ir con estas orejas. Con la cara pintada. Esta pajarita. Sin camiseta.

-¿Me quieres ver sin camiseta?

-Sin camiseta. Y sin pantalones.

-Tú lo que quieres es desnudarme.

-Y con unos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas.

-Que voy a tener que hacer, ¿Bailar, o cantar?

-Vas a ir con las piernas juntas, y te vas a acercar uno por uno y vas a decirle… ¿Tú?… Tendrás que decirlo con voz sensual. Tendrás que decir… ¿Tú me comerías?

-¿Tú me comerías?-repitió.

-Tú me comerías.-dijo riéndose- Y luego vas a tener que bajar otra vez a la habitación y me lo vas a tener que preguntar.

-Cuanto antes acabemos mejor- Rick cogió todo y se fue a cambiar

Rick salió del cuarto de baño a los cinco minutos, ya cambiado excepto porque todavía llevaba la camisa y no tenía la nariz pintada.

-Una pregunta, ¿los PlayBoys coméis zanahoria o pienso?

-Jajaja-volvió a hacerlo con ironía-¿Me pintas la nariz?

Kate se acercó a él y comenzó a pintarle la nariz muy cerca. Rick no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Kate acabó de pintarle la nariz. Rick se quitó la camisa. A pesar que había dormido ya un mes con él y siempre sin camiseta, siempre se quedaba embobado.

Rick comenzó a saltar hacía las puerta y salió hacía las escaleras para subir al salón donde estarían todos. Kate le seguía haciendo que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas de la alegría.

Llegó al salón donde todos giraron la cabeza al verle. Ya comentaron las risas. Se acercó a la primera chica que había, Susan.

-¿Tú me comerías?

-¿A ti?-preguntándoselo con gracia-Entero.

-Susana, que nos vemos todos los días.

-Es que los conejitos me ponen.

Rick pasó por delante de Sam, e iba a ir a l siguiente chica cuando Kate le detuvo.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué haces? A los chicos también.

Rick resopló-¿Tú me comerías?-le pregunto a Sam.

-Puede que si movieras un poco más la cola.

Pasó persona por persona, cada uno dándole una respuesta diferente. Cuando acabó se fue dando saltitos hacía la habitación de Kate, donde ella se había ido corriendo para poder disfrutar del espectáculo.

Castle picó a la puerta y Kate abrió enseguida. Nada más abrir a Kate le salió una carcajada.

-¿Tú me comerías?- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mierda, me he olvidado la cola- dijo como si fuera un repaso mental.

-¿Tú me comerías?- pregunto con una sonrisa más grande.

Kate se puso de puntillas y se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un suave beso.

Puede que solo fuera un contacto labio con labio, y apenas durara tres segundos, pero pudo saborear su labios sabor cereza.

Kate se separó de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

-Ya estamos en paz.

Comentó a caminar dándole las espaldas. Rick se había quedado mirándola con una cara de idiota, sabiendo que era una chica especial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-No me creo que te haya enseñado todo lo que se.

-Estos tres mese se me han pasado volado.

-Y esta es nuestra última lección…

-Pero luego estaremos en la calle- dijo Kate riéndose-Luchando contra los malos.-volvió a reír.

-Nos queda todo este día. Y te tenemos que hacer muchas cosas. Hoy es la última lección teórica.

-Que mal-dijo con tono irónico.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije el primer día?

-El conejo blanco de Alicia.-Rick hecho una pequeña risa.

-En la primera lección.

-Reafirmarse.

-Exacto. Una de las partes más importantes de esta parte es tener una historia. I no solo tener la historia aprendida, sino vivirla. No vas a poder convencer a alguien sino te convences a ti mismo.

-Vivir la historia.- se refirmo.

-Pero para poder convencer de la historia has de hacer lo que sea para que se la traguen. Tanto demostrar algo, ponerlos de tu parte, estrategia psicológica. Tienes que conseguir que esa persona haga lo que se por ti.

-¿También seduciéndole?

Rick y Kate estaban ambos de pie, a un metro y medio del otro. Rick dio dos pasos para quedarse mucho más cerca de ella.

-Sí, esa es la opción que más utilizo. Porqué es la más eficaz.

-¿Y qué haces? ¿Poner esa carita de bueno y hacer brillar los ojos?

-No.-dijo con sonrisa seductora- Me acerco hasta tener a la chica a dos palmos.- dijo haciendo un paso- La miro a los ojos, y estoy a un palmo de ella- dijo acabando de hacer el pasito que les separaba.

-¿Y solo con eso se rinden?- a Kate ya le comenzaban a temblar las piernas.

-No, me acerco para poder hablar con ella muy cerca- comenzó a poner su cara entre los labios y las orejas de Kate- comienzo a bajar mi tono de voz y le comienzo a decir cosas bonitas mientras la acabo de coger por la cintura.-la cogió por la cadera- ¿Tú crees que funciona?

Hacía ya rato que Kate había desconectado por completo. Rick hecho una pequeña carcajada al ver que no contestaba.

-Y luego le pides ese favor.-se esperó un momento- Me está entrando mucha sed. ¿Me podrías traer una taza de café?

Beckett estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo para ir a por el café. La había hipnotizado por completa solo haciendo pequeños gestos.

-No-se apartó de él-¿Me estas intentado seducir?

-No…

-¡Cabrón!

-Tendría que haberme levantado la camisa.-era un pensamiento que dijo en voz alta.

-No hubiera funcionado igualmente.

-¿Tú crees?- Castle comenzó a levantarse la camisa poco a poco dejando ver los abdominales.

Kate se acercó a él y le bajo la camisa de un tirón. Castle sonrió al ver que sí que hubiera funcionado.

-¿Y eso es todo por hoy?- pregunto Beckett un poco molesta.

-Sabía que no lo debería haber dejado para el final. Hoya vamos a hacer una lección más de práctica. Es un tema que espero que no tengas que tocar muy a menudo… Pero es necesario. Es la…

-¿Tortura?

Rick asintió- Sé que es un tema asqueroso, y no quiero que lo hagas servir. Tenemos gente especialista en esto. Pero a veces en casos de máxima urgencia… Tienes que aprender…

Estuvieron casi una hora dentro de la sala. Salieron los dos. Rick tenía la misma pose de siempre, pero Kate salió diferente, con nuevos ojos. Rick se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la espalda.

-La primera vez es difícil. Yo vomite. Pero al final te acostumbras.

-¿Tú ves justo lo que hacemos?- Kate se separó de la mano de Castle-¿Es decir, tú los justificarías?

Rick camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una mesa para poder sentarse. Soplo.

-Es difícil justificar un acto que ya está mal de por sí solo.

-¿Entonces no lo ves justo?

-No.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y no te sientes mal contigo mismo?

-Lo que haces es injusto. Sí, es una injusticia. Pero yo hago una injusticia para que no se cometa una injusticia. Y eso lo veo justo. Y no me siento mal con migo mismo porqué se que lo que hago éticamente está mal, pero prefiero hacer algo que haga daño a una sola persona no que haga daño a familias. Yo mato, pero para salvar a personas.

Kate seguía con la misma pose.

-Si solo piensas en lo malo no aguantaras. Tienes que pensar en lo que vas a hacer para ayudar.

-¿Tú crees que ayudamos?

-Más de lo que tú piensas- Kate hecho una pequeña sonrisa.-Vamos, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Botellón esta noche.

-¿Botellón?- preguntó como si no supiera que se tratara.

-Es cuando la gente va a beber a la calle, y se…

-Sí. Sé lo que es. Pero…

-¿No me digas que tampoco has bebido nunca?-ella negó con la cabeza- No solo parece que te tengo que enseñar a ser espía, sino que también ha vivir la vida. ¿Es por lo de siempre?

-Sí, parce que el que me disparan me ha condicionado mucho.

-Los traumas condicionan a las personas.

Ella asintió y se esperó un poco-¿Te mueres por saber lo del disparó?

-Desde que nos conocimos.-Kate se le quedó mirando.

-Hará casi un año y cinco meses- la miró fijamente. Se alegraba de que por fin se abriera con él- Fue un miércoles. Estaba en un entreno de vóley.

-¿Juegas a vóley?

-Sí. Me encantaba.-sacó una sonrisa al recordar jugar ese deporte- Estaba haciendo un partido con mis compañeras y haciendo tonterías, cuando sentí un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Me quemaba la piel. Me mire y vi sangre en mis manos y en mi camiseta. Comencé a tambalearme cuando volví a sentir ese mismo dolor al lado. Podía notar la sangra caliente pasar por mi barriga. Me desplomé. La gente de mi alrededor tenía más miedo que yo, y no mee ayudaron. Tardaron casi cinco minutos en acezarse y ayudarme. No me toco el corazón, pero casi muero desangrada. Una de las balas me dio en pulmón, casi muero asfixiada. Si sobreviví fue un milagro. A veces sigo soñado con es día, pero en mi sueño no me ayuda nadie.

-Todos tenemos traumas.

-Lo mío no es un trauma es una pesadilla. -Castle se la quedó mirando. Pare eso no tenía respuesta-¿Por qué a mí?-otra pregunta que no podía contestar- Si dices que todos tenemos trauma ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Rick se levantó la camisa y dejo ver una cicatriz en el costado derecho-Cuando era pequeño me pasaba todo el día por la calle. Tendría once años cuando a las tres de la mañana me atracaron. Como había estado siempre con amigos había aprendido a luchar. Y me puse gallito. Le di un par de puñetazos. Él sacó su anabaja, yo no la vi… Me la clavó desde la axila casi hasta el medio de las costillas. Me dejo tirado. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente. Los basureros me encontraron. Los médicos dijeron que no sabían cómo estaba vivo.

-¿Por qué te pasabas todo el día en la calle?

-Ese es otro trauma.

-¿Y me lo vas a explicar?

-Cuando estés preparada.

-¿Y cómo superaste tú el tuyo?

-Con tiempo. Y pensando que si siempre me basaba en eso, no podría superarlo.

Kate se quedó pensativa, con la mirada hacía el suelo.

-Pero no nos pongamos tristes. Que hoy es noche de alcohol- Rick le puso el brazo por lo hombros- Pero mucho, mucho alcohol.

Todavía eran las cinco. Y les quedaban por delante su última sesión de lucha. Los dos combatieron al mismo nivel. Kate no era tan buena como Rick, pero Kate estaba consiguiendo un buen nivel.

Acabaron a las tres horas. Se ducharon. Cenaron. Estaba todo listo para irse a beber. Había quedado donde siempre, en el descampado de arriba. Subieron y vieron allí a todos de píe.

Al abrir la trampilla todos se giraron, y echaron un chillido de ¡uh! Kate se tomo ese ¡uh! como una felicitación por haber acabado. Se acercó poco a poco, y todo el mundo le fue felicitándola.

-Antes de que todos comencemos a beber- dijo Rick riendo- vamos a dejar que Kate haga los honores-Castle le pasó una botella de vodka- ¡Bebe!

Kate la cogió con un poco de inseguridad. Una botella de color negro con letras rojas donde ponía vodka, la agarró por la mano. La abrió y la olio. Tenía un olor fuerte. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un trago grande.

Al principio no le sabio a alcohol, le pareció más suave. Pero al tragárselo, le sabio como si le quemase la garganta, pero eso le gustaba. Casi se atraganta ante lo potente que era como le quemaba el vodka.

-Ahora todos a beber- grito Rick. Le cogió la botella de Beckett y le dio un trago mayor.

Todos cogieron una botella y comenzaron a beber. Todos estaban a su royo. Nadie estaba pendiente de Kate, menos uno.

Rick.

-Sabes que esta botella de vodka es de calidad, la he cogido especial para la ocasión.

-¿Sabias desde el principio que nunca había bebido?

-Tenías cara de buenaza.

-Entonces no le aré feo a la botella y beberé.- cogió la botella y le dio un trago.

Se habían quedado sentados en el césped del descampado, los dos solos, hablando de temas sin irrelevancia. Ninguno de los dos estaba borracho. No llevaban más de media botella, y no del todo se lo habían bebido ellos.

Un coche con las luces encendidas se acercó. Todos los del descampado se asustaron. Se quedando mirando fijamente. Se paró delante del descampado. Rick se levantó por la preocupación. La puerta se abrió, y salió una chica rubia alta y delgada. Rick sonrió, y Kate le miró con cierta rabia.

-¡Susan!-gritó y fue corriendo a por ella. Rick la dio un fuerte abrazo y la levantó por los aires.-Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Ya. Llevo casi cuatro meses infiltrada.

Estuvieron hablando más de hora y media. Sobre que tal todo.

-Llenábamos hablando más de una hora-ella miró el reloj.

-Debería ir a instalarme- ella le miró con una sonrisa- Ha sido un placer verte. Me voy a quedar por aquí un tiempo espero verte.

Rick se quedó un rato mirando el ambiente que había casi todos estaban borrachos. Intentó localizar a Kate. La vio hablando con Sam. Más que hablando comiéndole el cuello. La vio como se comenzaba a acercar más a la boca de Sam, pero se aceró.

-¿Sam podemos hablar?

-No ves que estamos ocupados-dijo levantando la cabeza Kate.

-Sam-le repitió Rick.

-Ahora vuelvo Kate.-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Se apartaron un buen trozo de ella.

-¿A ti qué coño te pasa?

-Nada.

-Tío te estás aprovechando.-dijo Rick con mal tono.

-Se me ha lanzado ella al cuello.

-¿Sabes que nunca se ha beso con nadie?

-¿Enserio?

-Así que no te pases.

-Te juro que se me acaba de lanzar al cuello y me ha hecho un par de chupetones, pero nada más- Rick se fijo en los chupetones, él se moría porque ella le hiciera uno de esos.

-Como me entere de que te has pasado…. Me tengo que ir a por más alcohol. Que no os vea boca con boca.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo riéndose.

-Está muy borracha, si te besa estando bien que se le va a hacer, pero borracha… No te pases, confió en ti.

Rick fue a por el alcohol tan rápido como pudo, no tardo más de diez minutos. No querría dejar a sola a Kate. Volvió al descampado y vio otra vez a Kate, esta vez separados. Pero no tardo en ver que Kate intentaba abalanzarse sobre él. Rick no dudo en acercarse.

-Mira quien trae recarga- le dijo a Sam.

-Yo creo que debería irme-dijo Sam levantándose.

-Tú no te largas. No lo estamos pasando bien.

-Es tarde debería irme.-Se fue rápidamente hacia la trampilla.

-Yo quiero una-dijo ella, mientras Rick se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya has bebido demasiada esta noche.- Pero él sí que bebió.

-Dices que un botellón es para emborracharse. Y yo me quiero emborrachar.-Rick le pasó al botella.

-¿Antes te lo estabas pasando bien?

-¿Con Sam?

-Sí. Le estabas comiendo bien el cuello.

-Solo son un par de chupetones.

-Pero bien que ibas a pasar a más.

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-¿Si quieres te puedo hacer uno?-se acercó a su oreja y le susurro- O muchos.-le comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello, y de pequeños a largos y suaves besos. Rick se había quedado embobado con los besos que no había reaccionado. Pero Kate había comenzado a hacerle un chupetón, y allí se dio cuenta. La cogió suavemente por la cara y la separó.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Se nota que estas muy borracha.

-O puede que no, y lo único que quiera es besarte.

-Cuando mañana estés sobria me mataras si te dejo hacer eso.

-Cuando estoy sobria solo pienso en hacer esto- se acerco a él y comienza a besarle por el cuello con ansia y desesperación.

-No te acordaras de nada de esto.

-Por eso deja que te deje una maraca-le comenzó a chupar él cuello, para así poder dejarle una marca de chupetón. Cada vez le apretaba más fuerte. Le dejo de hacer el chupetón. Y le comenzó a besar cada vez acercándose más y más a la boca. Iba ya por la mejilla y poco a poco se iba acercando a estar a pocos milímetros. Rick se separó.

-Una cosa es que me hagas un chupetón ¿Pero enserio quieres que tu primer beso se por un calentón tonto estando de borrachera?

-Te quiero a ti, ahora.

-Muy borracha.

Ella continuaba dándole beso alrededor de la boca, pero sin tocarle.

-Mañana me matarás, y aunque hora toda mi sangre no esté en el celebro, no voy a dejar que me beses.

-¿Y donde tienes la sangre?

-En un sitio donde me lo estas calentando.

-Entonces lo máximo que me dejas es el cuello.

-Y da gracias- ella se abalanzó sobre su cuello.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Castle se había quedado en blanco, para Kate no haberse dado un beso, bien que le estaba provocado buenos gemidos.

Kate se pasaba los minutos en el cuello y al redor de la boca, pero siempre que ella intentaba dar el paso él se separaba. Kate volvió a probar pero se separo.

-No me vas a dejar ni darte ni un beso.- le dijo en frente de él a escasos milímetros

-Ni uno.

-Es lo que intento desde el principio de la noche. Es solo un beso.

-Por eso.

-Tú me pediste uno. Yo ahora te pido uno.-al ver que Castle no contestaba sonrió. No tuvo que moverse más de un centímetro para darle el beso. Continúo besándole por todos los sitios, pudiéndole dar pequeños besos.

Se pasaron casi media hora más así. Pero al ver que Kate cada vez se intentaba pasar más decidió que y ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Se despertó pasadas la una por culpa de unos rayos de sol que pasaban por la ventana. Nada más abrir los ojos notó un dolor intenso en la cabeza. Le daba vueltas todo. Y no solo eso, notaba el cansancio en los ojos, y como tenía el estomago revuelto. Se movió un poco haciendo que Castle se despertara.

-Buenos medio días.

Kate rió y noto como el dolor le aumentaba.

-¿Resaca, eh?

-¿Qué es esta puta mierda?

-Esto pasa cuando una persona bebe tanto como tú.

-Dios, no me acuerdo de nada.

Kate le miró con los ojos cansados y se fijo en su cuello-¿Quién te ha hecho ese chupetón?

-Nadie-dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

-Lo único que me acuerdo es de un chica en un coche ¿Fue ella?

-Sí.-al escuchar ese sí le había sentido un pinchazo en el corazón, más doloroso que el de su cabeza. Ella no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que otra estuviera con él.

-¿Y qué? ¿Estáis saliendo?

-Es una folloamiga-eso sí que no era mentira.

Kate se había quedado un poco hecha polvo. La puerta y Rick fue a abrir. Como siempre iba sin camisa. Abrió, era Susan.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Rick.

-Hola.- ella le miró de arriba abajo- Había pensado que esta tarde podíamos… Hace mucho que estoy sola, y la verdad es que me apetece mucho,-ella se acercó y le puso la mano encima de su paquete y se fue a por su boca. Comenzaron a besarse, ella le buscaba.

-Hola.- chillo Kate desde la cama. Se separaron de golpe.

-Pensaba que estabas solo.- comenzó a ponerse roja.

-No está mi compañera.

-Ya… Bueno esa no era la finalidad de mi vista. El jefe os llama.

-¿Para?

-No sé. Solo sé que os quiere en diez minutos en su despacho.

-¿Y en diez minutos pensaba acostarte conmigo?

-Eres apañado- Kate rodó los ojos.-Luego nos vemos.

Aparecieron en el despacho del jefe mal arreglados y con la ropa mal puesta, en diez minutos no les había dado tiempo de arreglarse bien.

-Ya has acabado tu entrenamiento. Felicidades.-ella sonrió dándole a entender que era un gracias- ¿Te acuerdas de que el primer día acordamos que después de tu entrenamiento harías misiones?

-Sí.

-No teníamos previsto que fueran tan repentino. Per al sujeto que vas a tener que seguirle se mueve.

-¿Y dónde va?-preguntaron los al mismo tiempo.

-Casi es verano, y se va con su familia y con "compañeros de trabajo" de crucero.

-¿Nos vamos de crucero?


End file.
